Los Angeles Police Department
The 'Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) '''is the police force of the city of Los Angeles, as depicted in ''Fear. The LAPD was founded in 1781. Appearances Depicted on a newspaper report, LAPD Officer David Moran and Officer Ryan Fornabaio responded to a domestic disturbance call at the Culver City resistance of Patrick Sutherland, who assaulted four members of his family. Sutherland refused to stand down to the officers, and they fired several shots at Sutherland, who was thought to be under the influence of drugs. According to the report, he is the eleventh person involved in a series of aggressive attacks across the nation. In the "Pilot", Henderson and another LAPD Uni question Nick Clark in the Temple Hospital, attempting to get answers about the drug supplier who has been dealing to junkies in the Abandoned church. The officers are quickly kicked out by his mother, Madison Clark. With a series of violent attacks and an illness spreading across Los Angles, two LAPD Uniforms are brought to Paul R. Williams High School to serve as security guards. Another officer is seen by Travis loading bottled water and other supplies into the back of his patrol car. A couple of days later, in "So Close, Yet So Far", we hear a brief radio report that there has been a "massive spike" in LAPD shootings. Also, in this episode, officers are at the center of the events connected with the start of the 7th street riot when one officer killed an infected homeless man, and soon after officer Gonzales had to put down an Infected woman. During the riots, more LAPD officers were called to the scene, and also a riot control squad. One officer became infected, and attacked one of the riot control officers, biting his neck. LAPD officers were also seen attempting to keep order at the Sisters of Mercy Hospital that night during the disturbances, involving SWAT teams and gunfire. An infected doctor and patient were put down by the SWAT team, shooting the patient multiple times before getting the head-shot. After this, it is unknown what happened to the remainder of the LAPD. It is possible (though unlikely) that they followed the same pattern as the Atlanta PD. However, since all of Los Angeles was firebombed by the military, it is likely that the LAPD has been dissolved and is no longer a functioning agency. Trivia * It is highly likely that officers of the LAPD knew, to some extent, what was happening and what the infected were. Evidence for this can be seen in the officer loading water and other supplies into the back of his patrol car and Officer Gonzales shooting an infected woman in the head, as if she knew the small, unarmed and obviously sick woman presented a threat. * It is unknown why the LAPD was involved in the Patrick Sutherland incident in Culver City, as Culver City has a police department of its own. Gallary ND Infected Woman Killing.png|Infected woman been shot Gonzales and Tattooed Infected Woman.png Infectedwoman.jpg|An officer shots an infected woman Streetriots.jpg|Riots after the homeless man and infected woman were shot Chris LAPD.PNG Kevan LAPD.PNG LAPD.jpg Bitten LAPD.PNG LAPD Shoot Man.png|Newspapaper report documenting a LAPD shooting Woman and LAPD Uni.png|LAPD officer loads bottled water into the rear of his patrol car LAPD Water Uni 1x02.png LAPD Uni.PNG Homlessman.jpg|The homeless man who's death sparked the 7th street riots Behind the scenes.jpg Lapd.jpg|An infected LAPD officer attacks a riot cop Riot officers.jpg|Riot police appear after the shooting of the homeless man Category:Government Agencies Category:Organisations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Inactive Category:Police